1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulb sockets for automotive lamps or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
In an automobile, the space for installation of lamps is limited and therefore it is essential to minimize the amount of backward protrusion of a lamp fixture such as a bulb socket.
This requirement may be satisfied by providing a substantially L-shaped bulb socket, such as disclosed by Eckhardt et al in U.S. Pat No. 4,609,977. However, the L-shaped bulb socket is disadvantageous in the following points. The L-shaped bulb socket requires more necessary components than the ordinary straight bulb socket. It is rather difficult to fit the terminal members in the socket body. That is, the assembly of the L-shaped bulb socket is rather difficult, with the result that the L-shaped bulb socket is high in manufacturing cost. The design of in-line bulb sockets, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,741 to Lichte is well known but is not directly applicable to L-shaped bulb sockets. A bulb socket for a wedge-base (non-metal base) bulb, offering many of the advantages of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,187 to Collier. Also of interest is Japanese Utility Model Publication 53-18702 showing a three-sided, clamping electrode for a lamp.